E' sincero il dolore di chi piange in segreto
by fra235
Summary: il dolore è una realtà che tutti provano. Una vita senza dolore, è una vita che non esiste, non è contemplata, non è percepita.  Chi ama, soffre!
1. Chapter 1

Titolo: E' sincero il dolore di chi piange in segreto.  
>Marziale<p>

Autore: fra235  
>Fandom: Criminal Minds<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: "il dolore è una realtà che tutti provano. Una vita senza dolore, è una vita che non esiste, non è contemplata, non è percepita.<br>Chi ama, soffre!  
>Soffre quando colui che si ama, non è vicino, non è al suo fianco…<br>Non ci guarda negli occhi e ci dice va tutto bene"

Spoilers: 6x18 Lauren  
>Warnings: no<br>Personaggi/coppia: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss; team

Note:

Capitolo 1

Ho parlato con i componenti del team

Volevo fare loro coraggio

Stare loro vicino dopo la tua "morte"

Ognuno ha reagito in modo diverso

Soprattutto, ognuno ha reagito in un modo diverso da come mi sarei aspettato che reagisse.

Mi aspettavo la rabbia furiosa di Derek, ed ho trovato una rabbia trattenuta, che stentava ad uscire.

Poiché, Derek, non voleva farla uscire.

Far uscire la rabbia che gli covava all'interno, sarebbe stato come ammettere che tu non saresti tornata, sarebbe come ammettere che è "arrivato tardi", ammettere una sconfitta! La tua perdita lo stava sgretolando, ma io lo capisco quando vede e rivede la scena, quasi come se avesse un'esperienza extra corporale.

Ti rivede stesa nella stanza, con un paletto piantato nell'addome.

e corre, e più si rivede correre, più si domanda se non avesse avuto la possibilità di fare più in fretta, arrivare prima che tu perdessi troppo sangue, arrivare prima che Doyle ti trafiggesse

Arrivare prima!

È questa la rabbia di Derek, il non essere giunto in tempo.

E quando vede la tua scrivania vuota, le tue cose in ordine su di essa…

L'incubo parte dall'inizio…

E riprende a chiedersi, andando sempre più indietro nel tempo…

Cosa gli è sfuggito

Perché non si è accorto che qualcosa non andava…

Perché non è intervenuto!

Continua a colpevolizzarsi…

E lo farà ancora per molto tempo.

Mio Dio, come lo capisco!

Ho vissuto e rivissuto decine, centinaia, migliaia di volte la telefonata di Haley, ma il risultato non cambiava, mi ritrovavo esattamente dove si trova adesso Derek: lei è morta!

Non posso aiutare il mio amico ad affrontare la sua rabbia, non posso obbligarlo a gridare, esternare la sua frustrazione e il suo dolore… posso solo stargli affianco in attesa che la rabbia si trasformi nel sentimento successivo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 2  
>fin dal primo giorno che l'ho visto, ha scatenato in me, cosi come in te, istinti genitoriali.<br>Tante volte ci siamo ritrovati a parlare dopo il lavoro di come un po' eravamo preoccupati della sua vita sociale. Poiché se è vero che il suo intelletto gli avrebbe assicurato sempre un appoggio economico, un tetto sulla testa e cibo in abbondanza… è pur vero che la sua stessa intelligenza lo rende un emarginato, un incompreso.  
>E noi, in quanto psicologi, profiler, ma soprattutto suoi amici sappiamo che spesso Reid si ritrovava seduto sul suo divano, al buio, il sabato sera, con i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia e i palmi stretti alle tempie, a chiedersi "Perché?"<br>"perché la gente non sopporta le mie chiacchiere, non trova divertenti le battute, non capisce i miei scherzi"  
>Perché le ragazze non capiscono il modo in cui sono fatto, non comprendono i miei tempi e mi scansano?<br>Quante volte, siamo andati o tu, o io da lui il sabato sera?  
>Per una pizza e un film, magari quei film in lingua polacca che durano 56 ore…  
>Durante i quali, ammettiamolo, ci annoiavamo da matti.<br>Ma lui commentava, parlava e da autentico padrone di casa preparava il pop corn e metteva in fresco le birre?  
>Adesso che tu non ci sei più…<br>Mi sento più vicino a lui  
>Mi sento più padreamico/fratello  
>Vive la tua morte come l'abbandono di suo padre<br>Vive la tua morte come l'abbandono di Gideon  
>Soffre…<br>Il ragazzo soffre!  
>E proprio come un bambino, a dispetto del suo mega cervello, non capisce.<br>Non capisce che in questi frangenti è umano!  
>UMANO!<br>Non è un cyber computer, freddo e privo di sentimenti.  
>Sente la tua mancanza…<br>E siccome anche io sento la tua mancanza alcuni giorni, compro del pop-corn e vado a casa di Reid.  
>In questo periodo, sta approfondendo il cinema di Roberto Rossellini, con la "trilogia Neorealista" abbiamo visto insieme "Roma città aperta"; la settimana scorsa abbiamo visto "Paisà" e a breve guarderemo "Germania anno zero". Ti sarebbero piaciuti, anche perché Reid si ostina a guardare i film in lingua originale, e in questo caso specifico, la questione si complica. Come ben sai, Rossellini girava film in Italia, e i film in questione sono sì in italiano, ma in italiano dialettale…<br>Talvolta, lo guardo e sorrido quando si eccita per una scena, e ferma il dvd per spigarmi il contesto storico, così un film da un'ora e mezza, è durato tre ore.  
>A volte, abbassa lo sguardo sul pavimento, e mi dice chiaramente che gli manchi.<br>Dio solo sa se non avrei voglia di battergli sulla spalla, e dirgli che lo capisco, come si fa con un uomo adulto… oppure abbracciarlo e dirgli che manchi anche a me, come si fa con un bambino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3**  
>mi ha detto Derek, che è stata vista davanti alla tua foto a contemplarti. Ha detto chiaramente a Derek che non ne può fare a meno di andarti a salutare ogni mattina.<br>Manchi molto a Penelope, ma mi ha stupito come, durante la nostra chiacchierata per farne la valutazione, ha reagito.  
>Se non sapessi, ciò che so, le avrei domandato direttamente se è consapevole del fatto che tu sei morta, e non viva su un'isola deserta insieme a Elvis.<br>Se non sapessi ciò che so, le avrei chiesto se anche lei era al corrente che tu non sei morta…  
>Ma so, ciò che so!<br>Quindi, le ho sorriso e basta.  
>Ha voluto raccontarmi solo cose belle di te!<br>E ti giuro…  
>Lo so che non va bene<br>Lo so che non dovrei avere questi pensieri…  
>Ma avrei voluto mandarla via!<br>Avrei voluto alzarmi e guardarla come guardo Jack quando riempie di acqua il contenitore dello shampoo.  
>Perché è difficile per me!<br>È difficile sentire gli altri componenti del team piangere la tua morte  
>È difficile ragionare con il rabbioso Derek, o con l'emotivo Reid.<br>Ma loro mi parlano di dolore, di rabbia, di un sentimento che diventa sensazione fisica.  
>Quella sensazione di non poter respirare, poiché la persona ci manca talmente tanto da non far ricordare al cervello come si respira, come si ragiona…<br>E quindi preferisco, per quanto doloroso sia, tenere d'occhio i due ometti del team, verificare che (soprattutto i primi tempi) adempiano ai loro compiti più elementari, come il nutrirsi, il dormire, il curare loro stessi…  
>Poiché, Emily, lo sappiamo, io avendolo vissuto in prima persona e tu avendolo vissuto al mio fianco, che quando il dolore per una perdita è talmente forte da non riuscire a sopportarlo, l'individuo tende a trascurare se stesso, nel tentativo di lenire in un modo o in un altro quell'enorme dolore che è la perdita di una persona amata.<br>Affrontare Penelope è stato straziante.  
>Lai ha voluto parlarmi di come tu la facevi ridere!<br>E credimi, che se non mi fossi trovato nel mio ufficio, ma nel salotto di casa mia, avrei pianto!  
>Avrei gridato che non volevo sentirle queste cose, poiché erano coltellate al mio petto.<br>Avrei detto a Penelope che deve stare male, piangere, disperarsi, gridare, odiare Doyle, e magari un po' te, per esserti messa in una situazione che ti ha portato alla morte, e che ha portato tutti noi a soffrire così tanto.  
>Invece ho sorriso, e l'ho lasciata parlare.<br>Mi ha raccontato tante cose  
>Soprattutto delle vostre uscite tra donne.<br>Mi ha raccontato di come avevate sempre intorno qualche uomo che ci provava, ed ho sorriso immaginando di come te lo levavi di torno come una mosca noiosa.  
>Mi ha raccontato di come lei e JJ hanno insistito perché tu accettassi un appuntamento con Mick, l'inglese della squadra di Cooper, per poi confessarmi che ci sei uscita una sola volta e che non hai più voluto rivederlo, e lei non capisce perché..<br>Ma io sì! Lo capisco il perché!  
>Ha pianto Penelope!<br>Ha pianto tante e prolungate lacrime di dolore per la tua morte  
>Ma parlando da psicologo, e non da persona sentimentalmente coinvolta, ti posso dire che tra tutti è colei che sta rielaborando il lutto nel modo "migliore" per quanto "migliore" ci possa essere un metodo per rielaborare il lutto…<br>Cercherò di spiegarmi meglio…  
>Ha superato la fase della rabbia, e anche della depressione.<br>Sta passando la fase dell'accettazione…  
>E il suo metodo di accettare la tua morte, è ricordarsi di come tu da viva la facevi ridere…<br>Come dargli torto?  
>Se dovessi scegliere quale delle cinque fasi del dolore vivere…<br>Sceglierei quella che sta vivendo Penelope, e nel modo in cui la sta vivendo Penelope.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo 4  
>***************************************************************<p>

Dave…  
>Che vuoi che ti dica di Dave?<br>Mi ha quasi smascherato!  
>O meglio,<br>io dovevo analizzare lui, ma inizialmente era lui ad analizzare me.  
>L'ho dovuto fermare, poiché avrebbe capito, in un paio di domande che il mio dolore è differente dal loro.<br>Ho dovuto girare a lui le stesse domande che lui stava facendo a me…  
>Ho risposto ad una domanda con una domanda…<br>Ho evitato il contatto oculare…  
>Gli ho offerto del buon Wisky, per evitare che lui "leggesse" me, invece che io lui…<br>Sono un pessimo bugiardo!  
>Se fossi stato Dave, avrei capito subito che stavo nascondendo qualcosa…<br>Ma non il dolore!  
>Questo no!<br>Dave lo legge in viso alla gente ciò che prova, e non può negare che ci sia dolore in me!  
>Ha detto, che è stato un anno davvero difficile, ed ha ragione!<br>Ha detto che soffro in modo privato  
>Ed ha ragione<br>Mio Dio, Dave ha ragione su tutto.  
>Ma ho letto la sua sincerità, la sua impotenza, il SUO di dolore, quando ha ammesso di essere legato a questa famiglia, forse più di quanto non sia stato legato ad ognuna delle sue tre mogli.<br>Aveva gli occhi lucidi mentre lo diceva, ho dovuto distogliere lo sguardo, per non commuovermi.  
>Volevo dire a lui, mentore e amico, che non sei morta<br>Che la mia sofferenza non è provocata dalla tua dipartita terrena, ma dalla mancanza fisica che ho di te.  
>Non sei qui<br>Non posso guardarti, parlarti, sorriderti…  
>Ma non sei morta!<br>Non so se è meglio accettare la tua morte, o se è meglio accettare il fatto che sei viva, ma non so dove, non so se c'è qualcuno a proteggerti, non so nulla…  
>Potrei incontrarti per strada, e non riconoscerti.<br>Passarti affianco, guardarti in viso, e non sapere che tu sei lì vicino a me.  
>Ma ogni giorno, alle otto io verrò qui.<br>Su questa tomba  
>Davanti a questa fredda pietra che contiene una bara vuota che io stesso ho portato, a piangere.<br>A piangere la collega, l'amica, la confidente…

… …

Da quanto tempo sei lì?

Domando all'improvviso  
>da un paio di settimane, alle otto meno cinque minuti, vengo su questa tomba nuova, e ti ascolto.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitolo 4**_

"ho ascoltato che mi racconti il dolore del team, ho ascoltato quando mi hai raccontato della prima partita di baseball di Jake, e del nuovo fidanzato di Jessica, che ovviamente a te non piace.  
>Ho pianto con Penelope, mi sono arrabbiata con Derek, ho avuto paura con Reid, e mi ha stretto il cuore la dichiarazione di affetto di Rossi…<br>Ma sono rimasta sorpresa di non aver sentito te…  
>Tu, che provi?<br>Stai soffrendo?"  
>"mi sveglio ogni mattina, e mi rendo conto che il posto affianco a me è vuoto. Nel dormiveglia, poco prima che la sveglia squilli, sento il tuo profumo, la tua presenza al mio fianco. Sento i suoi capelli sul mio petto, mentre ancora dormi, il profumo di vaniglia del tuo shampoo.<br>Ho provato le cose che ho provato quando è morta Haley?  
>No!<br>Non ho provato quel dolore lancinante al cuore  
>Non ho provato sensi di colpa<br>Non ho passato notti a piangere  
>Non ho visto e rivisto la tua morte, tra le mie braccia.<br>È un dolore diverso.  
>Non è più o meno importante<br>Non è più o meno doloroso  
>Sono due tipologie di dolore diverso.<br>Se per una morte, il cervello rielabora il lutto, e si giunge all'accettazione…  
>Per una perdita come la tua, senza una morte, il cervello fatica a rielaborare il lutto.<br>Poiché non vi è un reale lutto!  
>Tu sei morta, per il team<br>Ma non per me  
>Quindi, guardo dietro ogni angolo, dietro ogni sguardo<br>Se ti riconosco.  
>Osservo tutto, la posta, la pubblicità gli sms… tutto<br>Li analizzo a fondo, per vedere se mi "dicono" qualcosa, o sono davvero solo pubblicità.  
>Ascolto sempre con ansia la segreteria telefonica, poiché potresti essere tu che mi contatti….<br>Magari sei sola, al buio  
>Magari hai bisogno di aiuto<br>Magari Doyle ti ha trovata…  
>Lascio sempre una coperta sul letto, nel posto vuoto, poiché so che tu avevi sempre freddo di notte<br>E ti stringevi a me, durante l'inverno.  
>Come riesci a dormire senza essere abbracciata a qualcuno?<p>

Ho provato lo stesso dolore che ho provato per la morte i Haley?  
>NO<br>Per alcuni aspetti è migliore  
>Tu non sei davvero in una fredda tomba.<br>Per altri è peggio  
>La speranza è paralizzante<br>Non esci di casa, in attesa di un segno, di una telefonata… di qualcosa che ti alimenti ancora di più!  
>E più non giungono segni…<br>Più aspetti…  
>Poiché, ti racconti un sacco di scuse, un sacco di balle sul perché un segno non è ancora giunto."<p>

"adesso sono qui!"

"per quanto?"

"dovevo vederti, volevo avere l'occasione di dirti arrivederci, volevo dormire ancora una volta abbracciata a te"

"sono stato troppo su questa tomba vuota, se qualcuno mi osserva vede che parlo con una vedova da troppo tempo, e non ci stiamo neanche guardando in viso. Vieni a casa con me?"

"ti raggiungo tra un'ora e mezza, passo dal vicolo ed entro dai garage sotterranei, lasci aperta la porta?"


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo 6 (ultimo Capitolo)

L'imbarazzo tra di noi è evidente.  
>Abbiamo avuto una storia per mesi, da poco dopo la morte di Haley a quando sei andata via.<br>Dopo le domande di "rito" su jack, su dov'era in quel momento, ma evitando accuratamente i nostri stati d'animo, il silenzio tra di noi cala inesorabile.  
>Ti offro un caffè, e mi allontano in cucina a preparare la moka.<br>Ti sento avvicinare e sento che mi abbracci, stando alle mie spalle.  
>Appoggi la testa alla mia schiena, e mentre poggio le mie braccia sulle tue, regoli il tuo respiro col mio.<br>Respiriamo allo stesso tempo…  
>Dandoci un senso di tranquillità e di normalità ad entrambi.<br>Ruoto su me stesso, parandomi davanti a te, e prendo il tuo viso tra le mani, poggio le mie labbra, in modo delicato, quasi timido sulle tue. aspetto…  
>Aspetto un segno d'invito a proseguire<br>O uno schiaffo che mi allontana…  
>Perché dovrei aspettarmi uno schiaffo?<br>Schiudi le tua labbra alle mie, ed immediatamente prendo possesso della bua bocca.  
>Ne assaporo il gusto, la esploro come se fosse una cosa nuova, ma con il gusto del conosciuto.<br>Mi mancano le tue labbra, mi manca la tua bocca sulla mia, mi mancano le tue mani sulla mia schiena, tra i miei capelli.  
>Mi faccio travolgere da una passione che mai si è assopita in questi mesi<br>Da una passione che mi è mancata  
>Soprattutto nel dormiveglia del mattino, quando mi sembrava di sentire la tua presenza nel letto e cercavo il tuo profumo nella stanza, con gli occhi chiusi, cercavo il tuo corpo tra le lenzuola, per poi miseramente rendermi conto che tu non c'eri… e che non ci saresti più stata.<br>Insinuo immediatamente le mani sotto la tua maglietta e interrompi il bacio.  
>Le nostre labbra sono gonfie dall'irruenza del bacio, il nostro fiato è corto dall'emozione.<br>Spegni il fuoco sotto la moka e mi guidi in camera da letto.  
>Ti abbraccio forte ed inalo a pieni polmoni il tuo profumo, prima di farti sedere sul bordo del letto.<br>Mi siedo al tuo fianco e prendo le tue mani tra le mie.  
>Accarezzo il tuo viso col dorso della mano, cercando di ritrovare nella mia memoria l'ultima volta che abbiamo fatto l'amore, cercando di memorizzare ogni millimetro del tuo viso, dei tuoi occhi, del tuo sorriso…<br>Poiché non so se domani mattina sarai ancora con me!  
>Allenti il nodo della cravatta e io ti guardo…<br>Ti guardo mentre ti soffermi nello sbottonare ogni singolo bottone della camicia, per poi passare le tue piccole e delicate mani sul mio torace, che rabbrividisce al tuo tocco.  
>Mi soffermo a memorizzare, assaporare sentire fino in fondo ogni tuo movimento.<br>Facciamo l'amore più volte quella notte  
>E al mattino, sento il tuo profumo nella stanza, tra le lenzuola, sul cuscino.<br>Nel dormiveglia allungo una mano, per poterti attrarre a me ancora una volta  
>Ti cerco per abbracciarti, prima che sparirai inevitabilmente nella penombra del mattino di Washington.<br>Ma lo spazio vicino a me è vuoto  
>Ancora una volta credo di aver sognato<br>Solo la tua dichiarazione d'amore sulla cassettiera mi riporta a credere che ciò che ho vissuto questa notte è vero.  
>Mi rimetto nel letto, circondato dalle lenzuola che sono state testimoni della nostra passione, e mi addormento inebriato dal tuo profumo, prima di dovermi inevitabilmente alzare per rincominciare una nuova giornata e tornare stasera a trovarti al cimitero.<p> 


End file.
